Breaking Points
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My deleted scenes on what could've happened after the battle on the rooftop fight scene between Raph and Leo. Rated T for blood, scary scenes and also anger. Just to be safe, though. Enjoy! Taking place in the 2007 'TMNT' movie! It's awesome!
1. Regrets

Since my comeback fic, "Mikey's Dirty Little Secret" was almost a critically acclaimed success, I thought I would continue on making more TMNT fics.

This fic here brings us in to the 'TMNT' movie, inspired by the Leo/Raph rooftop battle, but what would happen if Raph did plan to kill Leo? In this fic, this is pretty much what will happen, because he is fed up with Leo's constant lecturing and with that, his anger snapped into a whole new level. This is pretty much my deleted scenes of 'TMNT' with an extreme amount of angst, anger and basically, just Raph losing it.

Warning: This fic may scare the crap out of you, so read at your own risk. LOL Just kidding. Enjoy, though. It rocks!

* * *

Breaking Points

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Regrets

After that battle in the roof out in New York, Raph became mentally exhausted and painfully torn, because of his rage towards Leonardo. He went back home and then, went to his room and removed his Nightwatcher outfit. He threw them across the wall and realize that what he's done really pushed him in his boling point.

Then, he looked at his glove and sees that there's still blood in there. And that blood came from Leo. He was extremely feeling some resentment and also some hate towards his brother, because Splinter has been focusing on Leo so much and his jealousy and constant anger has driven him to do something that he could never do--kill him.

The thought was eating him alive during that battle and he had no intention for undoing the damage. Then, his hand was also covered in Leo's blood.

He looked at it and said, "Why did I do that to him?"

With so much questions and regrets burning inside of him, he really did kill his own brother, and he completely didn't know what he was thinking.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In the roof...._

_Leo and Raph were at odds with each other, clashing with each other, because Raph was fed up with Leo's leadership and constant attention and while they were battling, something snapped inside Raph's mind and then, he broke both of the swords and pinned him down to the ground. There was total hatred coming in Raph's eyes and face and Leo looked at him, like he's getting ready to kill him._

_He panted furiously and even more furiously and then, he did the unthinkable, he raised his sai in the air to aim at him. Leo looked completely shocked and said, "You don't want to do this!"_

_"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! I'm tired of you always stepping in our way and always try to make it all you, you and you!" Raph shouted._

_"Why are you doing this?!" _

_"Because Master Splinter likes you more!"_

_"Is that what this is about, that I'm his 'favorites'. You know Splinter would never do that!"_

_"That's what he wants YOU to think!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry, Raph. Just because Master Splinter sent me to Central America to do what's right, doesn't mean that I'm the better one."_

_"Sorry's not good enough. He likes you better than me. You two were the ones that abandoned me off to the side."_

_"Oh, come on, Raph. This is just not like you! You would never do things like that, especially to your brother!"  
_

_Raph still has the sai holding on to his hand, looks at Leo and said, "You are not my brother."_

_Then, Raph came in full force and then, stabs him in the shoulder and then, in his stomach. Screams were coming from Leo and Raph kept stabbing him multiple times and blood was coming out of Leo's skin. Raph panted furiously and realized that all that anger was released and there was Leo, lying in the rain, with blood coming out of his body. Then, Raph came to his face and attempted to use his chain to stangle him, but he stopped when he saw Leo's eyes and they were covered in tears._

_Leo coughed and panted slowly and said, "I'm sorry, Raph. I'm sorry if I ever did this to you."_

_Then, Raph looked at what the damage on what he did. He actually killed his brother without a care in the world. He did that just to unleash on what he's really feeling about Leo. Suddenly, he saw some blood in his glove and it was Leo's. He looked shocked and devastated about what he did._

_He went towards him and said, "Come on, brother. Don't do this."_

_"I'm sorry that I've-- everything I said-- that was wrong of me."_

_There were tears coming out of Raph's eyes and he realizes that Leo is gonna die. "Come on, brother. Please don't do this! Don't die on me, Leo! Please! Don't leave!"_

_"I hope that Master Splinter will-- give you all the attention you need." Leo said._

_Leo caught his last breath and then, his whole body stopped and suddenly, he died. Raph panted quickly and knew that he really killed his own brother. All that jealousy got him to that point and it went way too far. He looked at Leo and he didn't say anything. He really is dead. _

_"No... please don't do this! Leo, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for everything I said and did! Please....don't leave us like this! Leo! Please......"_

_He grabbed Leo's body and buried his face in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't go back in time and undo what he already did. He looked at his entire Nightwatcher outfit and realizes that it consumed him to be a menace. He got down on his knees in the rain and screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Back to reality...

Raph's anger transformed himself into a untamed monster and persuaded him to kill his own brother and realized that all the jealousy and angst he had was a sign that he really hated Leo. He wanted to kill him because he thought it would be better off if Leo wasn't around and instead, it would be just him, Splinter, Mikey and Donny.

He looked at himself in the mirror and then, took a long look at himself. He saw his reflection and sees Leo's blood on his hand. He looked at his own hands and realizes that the two sides of him came together for a ginormous fighting combination. The resentment he felt towards Leo was growing bigger and bigger and bigger until the amount of hate consumed him that he snapped and killed him.

He panted furiously and then, screamed at the top of his lungs and then, he went back to his bed and looked at his Nightwatcher outfit and he sees his reflection on the thing and it represented aggression and anger consuming underneath that anger of him and it was not who he was supposed to be.

He closed his eyes, then he threw the thing on the wall and breaks it in pieces. Every little piece of the outfit reminded him of that battle with Leo, which led to brutality and death. He shouted, "TO HECK WITH THE NIGHTWATCHER!!!"

Then, he got down on his knees, lowered his head and then started crying hysterically. Then, he looked up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes and a heavy heart and shouted, "I'M SORRY, LEO!!!!! WHY DID I DO THIS TO YOU?!!!!!"

"Raphael...."

That voice frightened him the most and when he looked up, it was Master Splinter looking at him. He lowered his head down, because he did not want to face him, not after what he's done.

"Master, I have done something....horrible."

Splinter knew it was serious and he said, "Continue on."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

This fic is AWESOME!! The next chapter will have you scream for more!


	2. Confessions and Tensions

This is the extreme conflict between him and Splinter and Raph is blaming Splinter for giving Leo all the attention. And you will not believe what Raph does next.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions and Tensions

Splinter was standing there, waiting for an answer coming out from Raph, knowing that this was going to be a brutal confession. Raph breathed deeply and asked, "Why do you like Leo better than me?"

Splinter didn't know how to respond and then he explained, "I always treat him the same way I treat you and your brothers."

"You just love to hog all of his attention, don't you?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Everything was fine until Leo came back from that stupid training location YOU sent him to!"

"Listen, Raphael--"

"No, YOU listen! All you do is focus on Leo! Everything is always about Leo! Leo, Leo, Leo!! And what do I get, nothing! Not even one ounce of freakin' attention! I can see that he's your favorite son."

"That is not true."

"How would you know?! How the freakin' heck would you know about it?! You don't even understand me! What about my needs?! Leo's taking all this bullcrap out on me! And you know what, I am not showing any signs of guilt or remorse at all. In fact, I don't even care anymore and I really don't even care about Leo at all!"

Splinter was kinda dumbfounded and also a little confused on what Raph is saying, but that 'remorse' or 'guilt' thing stopped him on its tracks. Then, Splinter asked, "What are you trying to say, Raphael?"

Raph sighed heavily and told him, "Well, there are two things I wanted to tell you."

"Go on."

"You know that Nightwatcher that everyone's talking about on the news and whatnot?"

Then, it struck Splinter like a ton of bricks and he turned to Raph in an uncertain way and asked, "You know about the Nightwatcher?"

Raph nodded his head and explained, "I am the Nightwatcher."

Splinter gasped in shock and couldn't believe that Raph would go against his back to fight crime solo all night long and got noticed for it. At that point, he was in complete disbelief and shock that Raph was the Nightwatcher. He didn't even know that until he saw the now messed-up Nightwatcher's outfit that's laying on the floor.

He turned to Raph and asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Do you even know what it's like seeing all these people everyday; abducted, murdered, robbed and the whole enchilada? I cannot just take that standing down and let them get away with bloody murder. Then, Leo comes out and tells me that it's a matter of the 'police'. Well, you know what? Screw the police! The Nightwatcher knows how to do the job and leave them quivering in fear for me. I was sick of disaster coming towards us and since no one wants to do anything about it, I was the last one standing there to eliminate any wrongdoing, on my own, by myself, just me and nobody else!"

"I do understand that some people can't do anything about and people are in peril everyday and you have a point there, but you cannot do this alone. That's why you have your brothers to help you with."

"Well, for once it can be just me, Mikey and Donny and I can shove Leo off to the side."

"What would make you think that you could do that to Leonardo?"

Raph sighed heavily and said, "Well, that's kinda the second thing I wanted to tell you."

"Continue."

"Leo found out who I was and he starts lecturing me about crap and I was entirely fed up with what he said and we started fighting on the roof somewhere and something snapped inside of me and I broke his two swords and then, after that, I...."

He paused himself, because he didn't know how Splinter could react to it, and then, with so much anger and resentment directed towards both him and Leo, he just decided to just let it out and explain it to him. He turned to Splinter, looking delicately furious and screamed,

"I KILLED HIM!!!!"

Splinter was completely devastated by what Raph said that he actually killed his brother, and Splinter's own flesh and blood, the one that tries to keep it together. Raph explained, "That's why I threw the Nightwatcher outfit, because half of it was Leo's blood that I stabbed so many times."

"Why would you do that to your own brother?!" Splinter asked.

"Because of YOU! You treat him better than me and you give him all the attention he needed and I've got nothing. I know that he's the better son and I'm the opposite. You love him more."

Splinter became shocked at what Raph said and said, "I do not love him more than you. Don't you know that I treat you and your brothers exactly the same? Why would you do something to him?"

"BECAUSE I HATE HIM, ALL RIGHT?!!!! I don't even want him around in my life anymore! And you know what, I'm glad that I killed him and with him out of the way, it'll just be me, you, Donny and Mikey minus Leo. I never cared about him and I never will."

"Raphael, I am extremely disappointed that you even think of something like this to your brother! Just because Leo gets all the attention doesn't mean you would do something this foolish!"

"You focusing on Leo, that's foolish!"

"Do not speak to your master like that!"

"SHUT UP!! Just shut up! I am fed up with all this bullcrap you're feeding me! And if you want me to quit being the Nightwatcher, then you got your wish! I threw the stupid thing anyway and broke it against the wall!"

"Watch who you're talking to!"

Then, something snapped inside Raph again and he decided he wasn't having none of it. All the attention that's been focused on Leohas reached his breaking point and he screamed loudly and growled at Master Splinter and then, he grabbed him by the chest and threw him against the wall and fell down on the floor.

He groaned softly and then Raph quickly grabbed his robe, looking increasingly furious at Master Splinter. He panted furiously as he held out his fist and gritted his teeth and told him, "I cannot take any more of this! This is all you've ever done, focusing on Leo! I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!!!!!"

"Think about what you're doing. So much anger in your heart. What would happen if your brothers saw this, you killing your own master?"

Raph panted furiously and broke out his sai directly to Master Splinter's throat, planning on stabbing it, and then, he looked into Splinter's brown eyes and realized that what he's doing would be the same thing he's doing to Leo and obviously killed him. Then, his anger died down slowly as he looked at what he's doing to his own master. Then, he sets him down to the floor and backed away really slowly.

Then, he looked at his hands and grew terribly shocked and confounded about even thinking about killing his master and looked at Splinter and snaps himself out of it and then, runs out of his room and went back to his room, with the door locked and kneels down on the floor to take a hard look at himself.

Then, he looks in the mirror again and realizes that because of being the Nightwatcher, with all this power, anger, making everyone squirm in fear, it all consumed him too much and transformed himself into this power-hungry, violent person that has been constantly fueled up so much anger, bitterness, resentment and jealousy towards Leo, because he thinks Splinter favors Leo and gets all the attention, which brought a lot of negativity towards him.

And he sees himself as the violent Nightwatcher, wanting most of the wrongdoers squirm in fear and the police out of the way and he completely sees himself as a stand-alone turtle. Then, he reminisces these painful moments of him in the roof, killing Leo. And the fact that he would do it to his own brother was just troublesome for him and almost doing it to Splinter adds it all up.

A few tears were streaming down his face and he has reached his breaking point that all those anger of killing Leo turned into regrets and he knelt himself down to the floor, head lowered down and tears releasing through his face. Then, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so sorry. And I'm really sorry I hurt you....brother. And I'm also more sorry that I did this to you....father."

* * *

Was that fierce? I know it's short, but it gets better in the next chapter! See ya!


	3. Forgiveness

This is the final chapter of this fic and hopefully, it'll end with a good note.

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Raph has severely messed himself up by killing his own brother, over some differences. It seems as though he has forgotten everything about teamwork between the turtles. He was still on his knees, looking extremely distraught and guilty, not only for killing Leo, but for also threatening to kill Splinter. It's like he's turning himself into a violent, angry monster with a hard shell.

He panted furiously and then, he got up from the floor, looked at himself in the mirror and realize that maybe since he killed Leo, he was thinking another way to just get away from it all; suicide.

He went to his CD Player and played a song that could add to the suicidal attempts and merely taking his anger into a new level of remorse and regret.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

Raph could feel the inner anger unleashed inside of him and it's gotten so bad, he got down on his knees, stuck a sai down the floor and screamed loudly.

"WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?"

Then, he lowered his head down and then, started crying. It was very hard for him to even admit that he's jealous of Leo getting all the attention and since he left his brother dead, he just feels as if he doesn't want to live anymore.

"Raph?"

Raph raised his head up slowly and sees Mikey standing there, looking a little concerned and also a little nervous about seeing Raph's anger boiling up. He sighed and asked, "What do you want, Mikey?"

"I heard about what happened."

Raph didn't know how to react to this and how Mikey knows what Raph has done. He asked, "How'd you know?"

"When I heard you scream, I had to wake up and find out where it came from and when I went to Splinter's room, you guys were fighting and I saw you stuck your sai into Splinter's throat, like you were gonna kill him."

Raph sighed heavily and said, shakily, "Yeah."

Mikey came to him and said, "Look, Raph. Just because Leo has all the attention from Splinter, it just doesn't mean he doesn't love you any less."

"Sometimes it feels that way."

"But it doesn't have to be like this. Leo was the glue that holds all of us together until you killed him."

"I don't know what I was thinking, Mikey. I was just so mad at him and I couldn't take it anymore and it got to the point where I wasn't gonna take it anymore, so I had to kill him. I just hate him."

"Never say you hate him. Sometimes, Leo hogs all our attention, but you don't see us getting P'O'ed about it. It's like you want all of Sensei's attention and leave him out. He's our brother and one of these days, you can't just butt in and want to take down the bad guys yourself. Let us help you, Raph."

"Why should I need Leo's help?"

"Dude, because he's trying to help us come together. That's what he should've wanted us for."

Raph stood in a wall, trying not to let Mikey see him cry. Then, the anguish has consumed him hard and that his feelings were a little hurt, because of what he did to Leo. He sighed and told him, "I wish I would've.... harmed him in any way."

"All I'm saying is, we can agree to disagree, but you always disagree and disagreement."

"Since when?"

"All the time. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Raph got a little irritated that Mikey said that he's stubborn, but when he looked at his damaged Nightwatcher outfit, he realized that he was right. He just didn;t want to admit it, because of his mental violent personality, which is crashing down on him. Then, Mikey sees a few tears coming from Raph's eyes and he was good at hiding his feelings, but Raph came over to Mikey and hugged him tightly.

He said, "I want to forgive Leo and also Splinter for what I've done, but I can't."

"You're gonna have to. You have to forgive Splinter for what you did to him."

"Forget it. After what I did and said to him, he'll never forgive me."

"He's our master and our father. He has to forgive you and you need to forgive him also. At least think about it?"

Mikey looked at Raph and then, he departed his room, leaving Raph alone in his room with so much remorse from his heart. Raph walked towards his room and then, looked at the mirror again to reflect on the times that all of that anger affected most of his brothers and Splinter, included and that he was ashamed of what he did.

"Raphael."

Then, he turned around quickly and saw Master Splinter standing on his room, again, but this time, Raph came to him and hugged him tightly, with his eyes closed. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Master Splinter."

Splinter hugged him also and said, "I know you are."

"I wish I wouldn't have killed Leo. I was just so sick of him."

"That's what's your problem; your anger has been so advanced, that you start taking it out on each one of us and sometimes you might do something that you will deeply regret for the rest of your life. Don't think I'm favoring Leonardo. I love all four you just the same."

"I wish you would've said that sooner."

"I tried several times, but for some reason, you just forget. Do not let your heart be so full of anger and hate. It can lead to worse things."

Then, Raph had a scary thought that his anger will spiral out of control and ends up taking it all out on his brothers and that wouldn't bode well with him. He looks at Splinter and said, "You're right. I shouldn't be so hard on myself and on them, including Leo. But how can you still love me? I killed my own brother."

"You knew you had no intention to do this to your brother, but you did it anyway. For that, you have to suffer the consequences for your actions."

Raph sighed heavily and said, "What do I have to do?"

"Get rid of the Nightwatcher's outfit. I also knew you would do something like this since I have heard of it. And also, do ten flips."

Raph sighed heavily and knew that would be something that he wasn't expecting, but he has taking responsiblity for his actions and then he said, "By your wish, father."

* * *

Well, it's kinda short, but at least Raph took responsibility for what he's done. Anyways, hope ya'll like it!


End file.
